Anybody Have A Map? (Future Dear Evan Hansen AU)
It was a normal day in Pyrrhia. Delirium was sitting in his room, thinking about how the day was going to go at his new school. He and his mom, Peril had moved to Sycaria, hoping that the mountain air would be healthier for her. Delirium had broken his arm two weeks ago, and his doctor recommended that he find a way to stay positive. Peril's solution to this was for Delirium to write letters to himself. The door opened, and Peril walked in. She went over to Delirium. "Hey Delirium," she said. "Have you been writing those letters to yourself? 'Dear Delirium, this is gonna be a good day and here's why'." "I started one," Delirium replied. "Those letters are important, honey. They're gonna help you build your confidence," Peril told him. "I guess," Delirium answered. Peril smiled. "Can we try to have an optimistic outlook, huh? Can we buck up just enough to see the world won't fall apart?" She tried to get Delirium to smile. "Maybe this year, we decide we're not giving up before we've tried. This year, we make a new start." She got an idea. "Hey I know! You can go around today and ask the other kids to sign your cast. How 'bout that?" "Perfect," Delirium responded. "I'm proud of you already." Peril walked out of the room. "Another stellar conversation for the scrapbook, another stumble as I'm reaching for the right thing to say. I'm kinda coming up empty can't find my way to you." "Does anybody have a map? Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this? I don't know if you can tell, but this is me just pretending to know; So where's the map? I need a clue, 'cause the scary truth is I'm flying blind and I'm making this up as I go." Meanwhile, in a house nearby... "It's your senior year, Gypsum. You are not missing the first day," Winter said to his son. "I already said I'd go tomorrow," Gypsum replied. "He doesn't listen. Look at him, he's probably high," Qibli remarked. "He's definitely high," Destiny agreed. "I don't want you going to school high, Gypsum." Winter said, irritated. "Perfect, so then I won't go." Gypsum told him. "Thanks, Dad!" Winter sighed. "Another masterful attempt ends with disaster," "Road's already jammed," Qibli remarked. "Pour another cup of coffee and watch it all crash and burn." "Gypsum finished the milk!" Horizon complained. "It's a puzzle, it's a maze, I tried to steer through it a million ways-But each day's another wrong turn," Winter said. "I better head out," Qibli said. "If Gypsum's not ready, we're leaving without him," Horizon and Destiny remarked. "Does anybody have a map? Or happen to know how the hell to do this?" Peril said. "I don't know if you can tell, But this is me just pretending to know," Winter lamented. "So where's the map? I need a clue, 'cause the scary truth is I'm flying blind, and I'm making this up as I go." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (YOHIOloid56)